icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 4: Brainzzz
What happened last time on A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse: It was Chop's birthday. Things went a little wrong between Jaff and Chop but they made up thanks to my help. There was a vision on the wall that called out a name. “Caroline...” In a club we found Holly, who had turned into a 16 year old. Then she went to live with us. Another crazy day has ended... Brainzzz … And I have a feeling that another crazy day is about to start. Everyone gets out of bed and goes to sit at the dinner table. Alice comes bursting in. “So is this apocalypse still gonna happen, or what? It's been, what, two days since the Evanescence concert with the meteors and earthquake. Since then, there have been absolutely no natural disasters whatsoever.” “Well, blame the writer.” I say. “Though it's a good thing. But it doesn't really makes sense in a story that is supposed to be about the apocalypse.” Tariba looks confused. “Wait, wait, wait. The apocalypse? And you guys were in an earthquake and meteor attack? Holy chiz!” “That sounds pretty messed up.” Daisila says. “You should have told us about that!” “Well, we didn't really think you would care.” Jaff replies. “Are you freaking kidding me?! That is of utmost importance.” Acne shouts. “Yeah yeah. Bla bla. Can someone turn on the damn TV?” Viccie commands. The news is on. “The city of Awesomeville was in chaos last night, as slow moving people who appeared to be sick attacked the people in the city.” the news reporter claims. “Those are definitely zombies. I have watched enough of those kind of movies to know that.” “At least we now know that something apocalyptic happened.” “Well, this is all so exciting and scary at the same time. Heehee.” Nora exclaims. “Okay, seriously. Are you high?” Jaff asks her. “Yes. Sugar high.” “Oh yeah, sure. 'Sugar high'. Maybe it's not sugar. Maybe it's cocaine. It's easy to confuse those two.” “I can tell you right now that it's 100% for sure sugar.” “Okay, whatever you say, Princess Robot Bubblegum.” “Oh, nice name!” “Oh yeah? Look it up.” “Back to those zombies. I'm sure they will spread out to this town in a few days time. Unless the government can stop them. But in the movies and video games it always takes a random bunch of main characters to defeat all the zombies.” Jaff explains. “And I would pretty much say we are random main characters.” Nina says. “Yeah, especially Viccie over there.” “And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Watch what you're saying, man!” Viccie shouts. “Oh, and what are you gonna do? You're 11.” Viccie kicks Jaff in the nuts. “Oooooowwwwww.... Okay.... that works........” Jaff lies on the floor like a little baby. Then a guy steps in the room. “Oh look, Jaffray is crying like a little baby. Nothing out of the ordinary.” he says. “Nice to see you too, Erin. Oooooooowwwww.” This is Erin, Jaff's 'best friend'. I don't understand why they're friends as they usually make fun of each other. Then again, some friends just do that. “How can Jaff's friend be so hot?” Alice shouts. Everyone looks at her. She gets embarrassed. She goes to the back of the crowd. “So, Erin... I'm guessing you're the character that's gonna call me Jaffray all the time, right?” Jaff asks. “You got that right, Jaffray.” “Argh, stop that!” “Okay, enough fourth wall breaking for now.” I say. “So, Erin... You're not going to stay here, right? We really got no room. We already have twelve people. We don't really have any beds left either.” Daisila tells him. Then the manager walks in. “Well, actually, there is some space in the...” The manager start stuttering. “in the.... the......... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” “Son of a... What the hell is that?” Viccie screams. “It's like one of those special Infected from Left 4 Dead.” Jaff says. “Dammit, I forgot its name!” “Well, that's not important right now.” Erin says. “Our biggest priority is getting the hell out of here!” “But he's blocking the way!” Nina shouts. “I have an idea!” Nora says. She starts throwing water at the zombie. Chop halts her. “Idiot! That's for vampires and it has to be holy water anyway, not just normal water!” “Okay, look.” Jaff begins. “I will find a way out of here. Just keep distracting him 'till I get back.” I start shouting. “Hey, you big fat piece of crap! Come and get me!” That got him away from the door. “Holly! Try to open the door!” The door jams. “It's locked!” “What?! How is that... These zombies must have some kind of special powers. We better watch out.” Then someone shouts: “Caroline, look out!” The zombie hits me in the back of the head. Then Jaff enters the room and helps me up. “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I'm fine. Did you just scream my name?” “No, you don't have a name. Do you?” “No. I just... Never mind.” I look at the wall and see the two people again. “I found a way out of here. Come on!” We all run to the exit. Tariba is too slow. The zombie grabs her. “Let me go, you stupid piece of...” Jaff sees this and immediately helps her. He hits the zombie so hard in the head that it collapses. “Thanks for the help, but I could have done that without you.” “Are you sure, Tara?” “Yes, I'm su--- Wait.... Tara? How do you know my real name?!” “Special powers. Well no, all I did was take out the “rib” part of your name.” “Oh. I didn't even realize that you could just do that.” They stare into each other's eyes. “Uh-hum.” Nina comes walking in. “Are you guys done being lovey-dovey?” “Um. We weren't... we're just friends. Best friends.” Jaff says. “Best friends? Okay, best friends. Yeah.” Tariba agrees. “Well, we better get going before that zombie wakes up.” Once we're outside, we think of a plan. “Okay, we first need to find shelter. Alice.” Jaff says. “Huh? What?” “You got guys for everything. You even got us this apartment. But now it's inhabited by a zombie. So find us some empty apartment by calling Wigger. “Okay. But this service won't be free forever.” Alice calls Wigger to ask him for a new apartment and after that we go outside. “Hey Pope, do you have your driver's license yet?” Jaff asks her. “No, sorry.” “But I do.” A mysterious girl walks up to us. She's wearing a Lazy Town t-shirt. “Um, why are you wearing that?” “It's my greatest fear. This will help me overcome it.” “Well my greatest fear is clowns so I guess it isn't that weird.” “My name is Hammer by the way.” “Oh, I'm Jaff.” The others introduce themselves too. “So you said you have your driver's license?” “Yeah, I do. I don't know where you guys need to go but I can easily drive you there.” “Why can't Alice just get a limo again?” Acne asks. “There's a certain limit to that service.” Alice answers. “I've used it up.” “But you only used it like twice.” Jaff says. “Yeah, but you have no idea how much I used it before all this crazy stuff started.” “Well, I don't think thirteen people and Hammer can all fit into her car. So how are we going to fix this?” “We just have to split up.” I say. “How many people fit in your car, Hammer?” “Six people, including me. So five people can go with me. It's a pretty big car.” “Okay, then five of us go with Hammer and the rest stay here and get picked up later.” “I don't think that's a good idea.” Jaff says. “The manager zombie could wake up any minute. I think one team should just walk. “Smart idea. Let's make the teams.” Everyone starts arguing about who should be with who. When they're done, I announce the teams. “Okay, the first team, team Red, consists of: Nora, Holly, Viccie, Acne, Chop and Hammer. The second team, team Green, consists of: Alice, Pope, Nina, Jaff, Tariba, Daisila, Erin and me.” Tariba and Daisila act all happy. “Twinny-five!” Jaff is kind of worried about Chop. “Are you going to be okay Chop?” “Yeah, bro. I'm twelve now!” “Okay then. Good to hear.” Nora is kind of happy about the teams. “Yay, finally no more people who curse so much!” “Um, you forgot about me.” Viccie says. “Oh, right... Phooey...” “So, everyone set to go?” Hammer asks. “Yeah, let's hit the road!” Acne says in excitement. “I guess we'll meet you guys at the apartment then.” I say. Alice suddenly realizes something. “Wait, I never gave you the address! Can't do much without that.” She gives Hammer the address. “Oh yeah. Thanks. See ya there.” Note: The story will now switch between team Red and Green. Red is “they” and Green is “we” because of the “I” character being the storyteller and she's in Green. Team Red “Wow, nice car, Hammer!” Chop says. “Oh, thanks! I got it from my parents. They were really rich.” “Were? You mean...” “They're dead. The house got hit by a meteor while me and my siblings were out.” “It happened to you too? It seems to happen to everyone.” “Did it happen to all of you too? Is that why you are looking for a new apartment?” “Yeah. Although I'm not sure about Viccie, Tariba, Daisila and Acne.” “It happened to me too. Tariba and Daisila also.” Viccie answers. “To me too.” Acne says. “There must be a way to stop all this.” “That's what we're trying to find. But let's first just focus on getting to the apart---” The car hits something. “Holy crap! What was that?” “I don't know, but I think I hit something!” “Well, go check!” “Okay, I will!” Hammer gets out of the car. The others watch through the back window. Hammer walks up to the thing she hit. “Oh my god! It's a person! I think he's dead!” But then the person gets up. He walks slowly towards Hammer. “Hey, mister, are you okay?” Chop now realizes something is wrong. “No, Hammer! Don't get any closer! He's not dead! He's undead! It's a zombie! Quick! Get in the car!” Hammer runs to the car as fast as she can. “Come on, hurry!” “Get in the car, now!” “Start the engine, start the engine!” Everyone's panicking. “Hurry the hell up!” “I'm trying, the damn thing won't start! Goddammit!” “It's a zombie. What are you all worrying about? They're so slow.” “Oh yeah, then why is he standing right outside Hammer's door?” “What? OH HOLY CRAP!” “Slam the door open!” Chop shouts. “What, are you insane?!” “I know what I'm saying, just do it!” Hammer slams the door open and it decapitates the zombie. “See? Told you it would work.” Chop is all proud her idea worked. “Now get that damn car started, will you?!” “Okay, easy, easy.” Hammer turns the key once again. The engine starts. “YES! Finally!” And team Red drives on... Team Green “Okay, Alice, where exactly do we go?” Jaff asks. “The apartment is on Monetary Street, so we just have to find that.” “You have a map, right?” “Oh yeah, got it right here.” “Okay, so we go left here, and right there and yadayadayada... We will just see where to go along the way.” “Yeah, because it's totally not smart to plan everything before hand.” Erin says sarcastically. Tariba slaps him. Jaff thanks her. “No problem.” she says, happily. “We're biffles anyway.” “Well, I guess we are. Haha.” Nina looks angry. Jaff sees this. “Oh come on, Nina. What's wrong with us being best friends?” “Well. She's a girl, for one thing.” “Oh come on, the only other person who isn't a girl here is... her.” Jaff points at me. “What the hell, Jaff? What's that supposed to mean?” “I don't even know, Miss Cleavage.” “Real funny.” “Your jokes are always so great, Jaffray. Like seriously, the best.” Erin says, obviously sarcastically again. “It's also quite humorous how we're supposed to be 'best friends that hate each other' in this story but now you're so-called 'biffles' with Tariba.” “Well, it's not my fault the writer of this story is retarded.” “Also, you indirectly called me a girl.” “Yeah, well, no freaking kidding. Can we just go now, please?” Alice agrees. “Good plan, but we should be prepared. We know there are zombies out there and we don't have any weapons.” “I found a plank.” Daisila says. Nina found something too. “Here's a lead pipe.” “Well, I guess we'll just have to do with that.” “I think it would be best if Jaff and Erin took them. I mean, they're the guys in this team.” Pope suggests. Alice agrees. “Okay, that seems like a smart idea. They should walk in front then.” After a long time of walking, we get lost. “Great, we have no idea where we are.” “And it's almost getting dark too. Just great.” Daisila points to a building. “Well, there's a hotel.” “I guess we just have to stay the night there then.” As we approach the hotel, we see a slow moving person wandering about. “Zombie. Clearly.” Jaff says without doubt. “Maybe the whole hotel is infested with zombies...” Nina gets a little scared. “Whether or not it is, we've got no other choice. It's already dark and this is the only change for a place to sleep. We will just have to kill them all.” Erin seems to be looking forward to it. “Let's do this.” Erin runs up to the zombie outside and smashes its head off with his lead pipe. Jaff and Erin run inside together and start smashing all the zombies in their path. “Jaff, behind you!” Jaff turns around and slices the zombie's head in half. “Thanks for the heads-up, man.” “You're wel---” Erin gets grabbed by a zombie. “NO! ERIN!” Alice shouts. ... To be continued. ~ End of Part 4: Brainzzz~ Notes So this is the first part in the Zombie "section" of the story. I don't know how many there will be. Hopefully not too many, that would be cliche and everything. Well if you want to know what happens to Erin then you... have to wait :P Category:Blog posts